Walking Through Fire
by Bunny1
Summary: Another jointfic by GreenLeoFiend and I, taking place between the end of the seventh book and where the epilogue starts. As always, H/G with R/H... If you're worried someone should be dead but isn't, it's because we decided they shouldn't, since it's fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was snuggling with Harry at the train station as she waited for the Hogwarts express.

"I don't want to go..." she sighed, lifting her ring to the sun; white gold, with diamond and amethyst chips swirled into a flower shape.

Harry tightened his grip around her. "I'll visit you. Loads, I promise." he said, kissing her gently.

"Ugh, can you two be any more disgusting?" Ron snarked.

"Yes, yes we can." Ginny shot back with a smirk.

Everything was beautiful now; Voldemort was dead. For good this time... she was in her last year of school, and _engaged_... Even Ron and Hermione were a couple now. But, the thought of leaving Harry still brought tears to the young girls' eyes. But, she sighed, grabbing her luggage rack. "Okay, I guess I should go..."

Harry went and kissed her on the cheek one more last time.

"I'll just be an owl away..." he told her. "And I can Apparate now..."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah...but it wouldn't be proper for you to just appear in my bed room."

Ron looked horrified. "I don't want to hear that!"

Ginny laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek, blew Harry one last kiss, and raced through the platform. Harry sighed. But, then, he saw someone he thought he'd never see again...

"Lockheart?"

"Harry Potter... my, how you've grown." he said a bit stiffly. "And, Mr. Weasley..."

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked, frowning at him.

"Didn't you know?" he said, eyes glittering. "I'm replacing Professor Sprout--- I'm the new Botany Teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron just stared at Lockheart without saying a word for a few seconds.

"I did not know that she retired."

Lockheart nodded at Harry.

"Yes. I always liked Botany. And my last professorship did not last that long. I am hoping for a better turn out this time."

Ron mumbled something but with a slight jab in the ribs by Hermione he kept his mouth closed.

"Well that is wonderful Professor," she added.

"Well thank you miss."

"Why are taking the train?" Harry asked next.

Lockheart pointed to his head. "My memory is still not completely back. I was told by the ministry that I will have to retake my apparition exam."

"Oh, I am sorry," Harry replied.

"Well, I better get going or I will miss my train. It was good seeing you Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as he disappeared into the same portal Ginny had just gone through two minutes prior, and a strange thought occurred to him. As if picking up on it, Hermione looked at him, concerned.

"Harry... _no_." she said sharply.

"What?"

"No."

"No _what_?"

"No freaking out just because of how things ended last time. This is the time for _not_ freaking out."

"Well..." Ron said doubtfully, "he _is_ the one who tried to erase my memory. That's how he lost _his_, remember?"

"Well, past is past." Hermione said briskly. "You two need to come on; you have auror training to get to. We all do."

"How can you forgive him so quickly after what he did to me?" Ron asked.

"It was years ago. And he got what was coming to him. Also, I did _not _forgive him. But what are we going to do about it? They would not hire him back if he did not show some evidence of being changed."

"I don't trust him," Ron replied.

"Me either," Harry assured. "But Hermione is right."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Overreacting will only make this obvious. But it doesn't mean we still can't really pay attention."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny lay in her bed, the moonlight illuminating her red hair and tanned complexion. Harry's fingers gently grazed over her cheek, and she made a soft noise. He leant down and breathed softly against her neck. "Ginny..." he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Miss me already, Mr. Potter?" she whispered.

"Couldn't stay away..." he smiled back."How've the first two days been?"

"Not bad. Just lonely." she said, twining her fingers with his.

"Well, at least first day of classes were all right?"

Ginny groaned. "Don't get me started... Snape doesn't have you to yell at anymore, so, now it's _me_, 'cause he found out we're engaged. And, Lockheart is incompetent at _everything_... how you can screw botany up, I don't _know_... but, he's managing..."

Harry smirked.

"And, he's as pompous as he was my first year." she continued. "When he sat next to me on the train--- yes, the _whole_ way... oh... doesn't shut _up_..."

"Well, I guess memory charms don't take away your personality," Harry remarked with a smile. "But nothing else though? I mean he didn't do anything other than being the pompous twat he is?"

"Do? No, not really..." she shrugged, nonplussed. "Just bored me to death. Couldn't even _pretend_ to fall asleep, because every time he wanted to emphasize a point, he'd pat me on the thigh."

"He'd do _what_?!"

"Shhh... Calm down before you wake up the whole of Gryffindor."

Harry swallowed. This, he did not like. He stretched his neck a bit, and Ginny sighed, wishing she hadn't said anything now.

"I don't think he was trying to be grabby." she soothed. "It was more like a slap, really... Like he would do another man in a pub."

"Well, you _weren't_ in a pub, and you certainly _aren't_ a man." Harry growled.

"Oh Harry do not make such a big deal about this," she pleaded.

"But it is. He's a professor and you are a student," Harry shouted.

At that outburst, Ginny's roommate stared to stir.

"Harry you have to go now! We will talk about this later," she informed in a stern whisper.

Harry started to protest when Ginny flashed him an even sterner look.

And with that Harry reluctantly left.

"Ginny? I just had the weirdest dream... Was Harry Potter here?"

Ginny opened her mouth wide and feigned jealousy. "Were you dreaming about my fiancé?"

The roomie shook her head quickly. "No, not like that... he was just here talking to you--that didn't happen did it?"

"No," Ginny lied. "Just get back to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry aparated back, he was wanting to go home, but, unfortunately his mind was muddled and he was thinking of talking to Ron, so, he ended up aparating into Ron and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione screamed, and then started breathing more normally when she realized who it was.

"Harry! Don't scare a person like that!" she said, pulling the blankets around herself.

Harry's hand, meanwhile, had flown to cover his eyes. "Sorry..." he mumbled." Little... miscalculation in direction?"

"Obviously." she said wryly. "Now, out of here. Wait in the den; Ron and I will get dressed."

"But..." Ron protested, sounding almost pitiful.

"No, no; you two... stay." he said uncomfortably. "I'm going to bed."

And, Harry rushed out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Hermione stood and began getting dressed, and Ron sighed, flopping back against the pillows.

"Reckon your mood's ruined, then?"

Hermione nodded. "Getting walked in on does that."

Ron nodded, slowly and reluctantly pulling his pajamas on. He, Hermione and Harry were sharing a two-bedroom flat. Which, he hadn't admitted to his parents about roommate number three. He was sure they had inklings, but, they left it as an unsaid, which was much better in his eyes. He and Hermione walked out of the room and saw Harry, sitting forward on the couch, staring into the round fireplace.

"Ah, sorry if ya saw anything, mate." Ron said delicately.

Harry looked at him sideways. "I think I can live."

"Then, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him.

"It's---" he started to tell them about Ginny, but, it just wouldn't come out. "Nothing." he said finally. "It's nothing."

"Come on... don't do that. That's what messed ya up last time, 'member?" Ron said, leaning an arm on his friend's shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes." he admitted. "But, it's kind of an issue between Ginny and I? I think the two of us should discuss it first."

Ron nodded, accepting this. "One word of advice, mate." he said solemnly. "The women in my family... crazy as bats."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Harry could not concentrate during his training. All he could think of about was of what Ginny told him happened on the way to Hogwarts. He was sure she was in class now. He hoped that gave her some immunity to Lockhart's advances. Ginny told him that it was nothing but he couldn't shake the image from his mine.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him with concern. "Still thinking about whatever happened last night? Maybe writing to her will help?"

Harry huffed at the idea. "She will think that I am being overbearing."

"Harry," she said gently. "You can be sometimes."

"Ha!" Ron said.

"Hey, I never said that I am not as well"

"But... Well, never mind it is not my business. But you have to trust her Harry." Hermione said.

"_She_ isn't the one I don't trust."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Ginny entered her second hour class.

"Okay," began Professor Lockheart, "Now this plant is..." and here he grabbed an index card... "Mandrake Root."

He reached over to pull out the plant, and everyone's hands flew to their ears, as the infant plant began wailing. However, Professor Lockheart was not so fortunate, and he fell to the ground, some blood coming out of his ears.

Ginny sighed and quickly grabbed the creepy-looking plant-baby and shoved it back into the dirt. Lockheart adjusted himself. "Ahem, yes, thank you. See, now _that _ was a demonstration of _why _ you do not do that..."

Ginny exchanged glances with a few other classmates. This, was going to be a _long _ term...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Hermione went off for a training exercise, Ron nudged Harry. "All right, she's gone. Tell me."

"Ron---"

"No, you said something that struck me. What happened, or I'm gonna go ask her."

"She told me it was nothing," Harry stated.

"What was nothing? She wouldn't have told you at all if it meant nothing," Ron pressed. "Now tell me, or I will ask her and make a bigger scene then you."

Harry cringed.

"Fine. She told me that Lockheart slapped her thigh the other night..."

"What?!" "Why... I oughta..."

"She said he was just talking like if they were old pub buddies."

"Really...weak story if you ask me. Did he do anything else? Not I need more to want to knock his block off."

"She said it was innocent and that was it."

"Innocent?"

"Well, she probably just doesn't want a fuss started." Harry sighed.

"Well, there should be..." Ron grumped.

"Ron, that's not helping... You think I don't want to go down there right now and 'talk' to him about it? Or, at the very least put on my old cloak and make sure nothing ELSE happens? But, I can't; she asked me to leave it."

"Well, she didnt' ask ME to leave it. Or, any of the other guys for that matter..."

Harry groaned, a flash in his mind unbidden of the six Weasleys, walking across Hogwarts to the theme of "Resivoir Dogs"...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Thanks for all your help Ginny," Professor Lockheart replied after class. "You have a flair for botany."

"Thanks," Ginny replied trying to be polite.

"If you would be so kind, I would ask if you would like to help with tomorrow's lesson plan. I would give you and your house more points."

"Well, I have to get to my next class Professor," Ginny replied. "Thank you for your offer though."

Lockheart looked at the clock, "Oh of course, how about this afternoon then? After your last class?"

Ginny nodded. "All-all right." she said_. "Really, I told Harry there was no reason to doubt him, no sense being a hypocrite..."_ she thought to herself.

Lockheart nodded, and she went out of the room. However, instead of heading to Double Potions, she went into her dormitory. Suddenly, the air around her began to waver, and someone was aparating into the room...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny!" a familiar voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing Ron, shouldn't you be in training now?" Ginny asked.

Before Ron could answer, two more people aparated into the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And who is watching the shop?" she asked Fred and George.

"We put up one of those Out-to-lunch signs. An hour early, but close enough," George stated.

"And why are you here?" Ginny asked but she knew anyway.

"We heard about what Lockhart tried. I could hardly believe it when I heard he was working here again," Fred added.

"I am going to _hex_ Harry!" Ginny huffed. "I told him to leave it."

"Well, I made him tell me; he didn't want to." Ron said. "An', anyway, you shouldda let him take care of it when he found out. Or, at the bloody least, told _us_."

Ginny sighed. "Boys, come on... I'm okay? It wasn't anything, I'm sure of it."

"Ginny---"

"_No_, Fred. He's... slow or something since the memory loss spell... pulled out a baby mandrake without handing out muffs." she smirked. "In fact, he's begging students for help with lesson plans."

"Students, or you?" George asked pointedly.

"Exactly," Ron said. "And can I ask you why you are here but and not in class? He's bothering you, isn't he?"

"Not exactly. Not really," Ginny replied.

"Not really? So he is?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it. It could be totally innocent."

"He wants to see you alone?" George asked.

"Yes... after class." Ginny answered. "And I am going to meet him. I have no real reason to believe he intends something improper."

"After what he did on the train?" Ron exclaimed. "You are not going alone!"

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out three pieces of foiled candy.

George looked and Fred's palm and nodded.

"Fred what are you going to do?" Ginny asked a bit worried.

"It's just some hex candy that will allow George, Ron and I to spy on you and Lockheart for a bit. It will make us temporarily invisible. Not for long though, just a few minutes. And it's not exactly safe to use a double dose. There's more testing before we can sell it on the shop," Fred explained.

"Is it safe at all?!" Ginny inquired. "Seriously, I think you all are over thinking this; and I don't want the three of you to get hurt because one of your untested candies!"

"Hey Ginny, it will be alright, I am sure one dose will be completely fine. So Ron what do you think?" George asked.

"I think you two are barking mad is what I think..."

"You gonna take one or not?" Fred asked, unphased.

Ginny tossed her hands up as Ron took one, too.

"Hopeless, all three of you." she said. "Fine, come on; you want to get it over with? We'll go now..."

Ginny walked down the stairs with her invisible older brothers trailing her. Tense to start with, that wasn't helping. She walked into Lockheart's office and sat down. "All right." she said, pasting on a smile, "what did you need my help with?"

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you could make it..." he said, sounding pleased. "I am a little unsure of some of these names, here, and you seem so knowledgeable..."

"But, you're the professor..." she frowned.

"Yes, well... I was Dark Arts professor, too..."

Ginny nodded.

He sat down next to her and handed her a book. "Pick one." he said. "I trust you to pick an interesting one for tomorrow."

"You know, Hagrid might be better at this..."

"Nonsense. Besides, we both know he's not quite as good company..."

Ginny cleared her throat slightly.

"Ah, dry throat? Have some tea, then, dear..." As he poured the tea, he got a nostalgic look on his face. "Did I tell you about the time I was in Myanmar?"

"No, I don't believe you did professor," she replied.

He pours himself his own cup of tea and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"It was very beautiful. A mysterious place; much different than London."

He smiled and took a sip of his drink. "I would very much got their again. But, with someone special. You know?"

"I guess so..." Ginny shrugged, playing the comment off. "I mean, if I got to go somewhere exotic like that, I'd like to go with my fiancé, Harry."

"Harry Potter? Fiancé? Why, congratulations..." he said, sliding down in front of her, sitting on his knees. "May I see the ring?"

Without waiting for a response, he took her hand and gazed at it for a long time. "Lovely..." he nodded."My, yes... and, it must be so very lonely, and difficult... with him out of school and you here..." he said sympathetically.

Ginny nodded. "Well, it's all right; he can aparate any time he gets a chance. Pops in _all _the time, often unexpectedly."

"Yes, well..." Lockheart coughed slightly, seeming to take somewhat of the hint. "Why don't we take this up on another occasion?" he asked, pushing himself up and patting both her knees as he stood.

Before Ginny had time to react, however, Lockheart went flying through the air, landing _hard_ on his desk. And, Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head a bit. She wasn't even mad, really; sometimes it was nice being looked after, not that she would admit that.

"Ah, Professor?"

"Darndest thing... yes, yes, quite all right now... I think..."

"Well, I will be going then," Ginny said as she started to walk toward the doorway. "See you tomorrow Professor."

"Very well. See you tomorrow," he replied, still unsure what exactly happened.

Ginny managed a small half smile and then she left his office.

"What a blowhard!" Ron remarked. "And it took all my strength to not to do...he touched you! Twice!"

"Which one of you threw him against the room?" Ginny whispered. "You could have been caught! Now that you see that I am fine you can all go back home."

"Are you crazy?" Fred demanded.

"We saw him with all six of our eyes. That isn't professional behavior!" George informed.

"No," Ginny agreed. "But he pulled back. Once I mentioned Harry. He pulled back."

"But he still touched you!" Ron shouted.

"Shh!" Ginny commanded. "Someone will hear you! At least go back to my room!"

Just then Ginny's breath caught in her chest when she heard the familiar voice of one of her professors.

"Miss Weasley... talking to thin air, are we?" Snape's smooth voice slid over her like an oil slick.

"Just thinking out loud, professor." she cringed.

"Yes, well, were you perhaps, thinking, 'Hmmm, why am I _not _in Double Potions where I _belong_'?"

"Right... um, Professor Lockheart needed assistance. That's all. Ask him."

"Yes, I will." he said. "Meanwhile, you have detention."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "But, you said you'd ask Professor Lockheart."

"Miss Weasley, you should have told him you would assist him during your free period. "Now, get to McGonnagal's office, or I will forget that Dumbledore dismantled the old fashioned hairbrush punishment."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she sped off. She was quite sure that Snape _would_ do something like that...

Snape smirked caustically and turned to the general direction in which Ginny had been whispering. "All right, how many of you are under that damnedable cloak that you _still_ think I don't know about?"

The three Weasleys did not say a word.

"So you are going to play it that way. Well, I would suggest that you all get where you belong before I can prove you are there," Snape continued. "Maybe put an anti-apparation charm in these halls?"

Just then Ron felt his skin flicker just a bit and he reached into Fred's pocket for an additional piece of candy.

Fred shook his head at Ron but being invisible himself he was not sure he could see the gesture or not.

George decided not to call Snape's bluff and attempted to apparate from the scene back to Ginny's room.

Fred reappeared too.

"We better get back to the shop before someone comes looking for us too," George told his twin. "Hey where's Ron?"

"I think he took another piece of the candy..." Fred replied.

He quickly checked the number of candies he still had in his pocket. "Yeah... I am missing one."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione looked up in shock when Fred and George aparated into their office at the ministry.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Making sure Ron gets back okay." Fred said softly.

"Why? What did you two do?" Hermione accused, standing up.

"Stop yelling; I'm here already." Said Ron's voice.

Everyone looked around, but Ron could not be seen.

"Ron?" Harry frowned.

"Here, just invisible. Give me a minute; I'll come back, I hope."

"We warned ya not to take more than one of those candies." George said.

"Well, it was either that or face Snape, and I don't care if I _am_ graduated, he still makes me nervous."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, you could've just borrowed my cloak, mate. Seriously."

Finally, Ron slowly started shimmering back in. "Yeah, but, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, and they had the candies… Although, Snape _thought_ he sensed someone in your cloak."

"Okay, _why_ were you at Hog--- ahhh!"

Hermione cut herself off in a scream as Ron came fully into view.

"What? What?" he asked worriedly.

"Ronald, you have bunny-ears!"

Ron glared at his laughing older brothers.

"S'not funny!" he groused. "Fix it!"

But, the twins were too busy laughing. Until Hermione grabbed them by the ears.

"_Go_ and get someone from medical staff. _Now_, please." She said calmly, letting them go.

Only slightly more sober, they nodded and quickly left. Hermione sighed and looked at him.

"Okay, Ron, _why_ were you three there? Last I checked, you don't go there anymore."

"No, but, we were checking on Ginny was all."

"And, for that you needed to be invisible?"

"Not at first." He admitted. "We just aparated there, but, Ginny said that Lockheart had asked her to help him with a lesson plan or something--- he's _really_ incompetent, even more than before, by the way--- and, we wanted to make sure it was all right."

Hermione squinted at him, confused. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it was good we did!" Ron defended.

"Why? What did he do?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, he used the excuse of seein' her engagement ring to put his hands on her knees." Ron said.

"Maybe you're overreacting." Hermione said, frowning.

But, she looked at Harry, whose jaw was ticking and fists were clenched at his sides.

"No. To be fair, she got him to back off by telling him how her fiancé aparates in 'all the time, unexpected-like'. She figures it's handled; I'm not as sure."

"He didn't know you were there, right?" Hermione sighed.

Ron shook his head. "Not even when Fred and George threw him. Reckon he thought it was Peeves."

"So, is Ginny mad?"

Ron shrugged. "Didn't seem to be, but, I didn't get to talk to her long. Like I said, Snape showed up, threatened her with a hairbrush if she didn't get to dentention."


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I to do with you Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonnagal asked. "I know you are missing your fiancé, but that is no excuse for skipping class. Especially when you are not yet graduated. You do want to graduate, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, of course, professor," Ginny replied.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Minerva McGonnagal asked next.

"Professor Lockheart asked me to help him with tomorrow's lesson plan because he stated I was among the brightest in the class," Ginny explained.

"I see. Did you inform him that you had another class Miss Weasley?" Profesor McGonnagal asked next.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"I see, so there really was no real reason for you to miss Double Potions now was there?"

Ginny paused for a second; debating if there was anything else she wished to tell the Professor.

"Miss Weasley?" she prompted.

"No Professor," she replied at last.

"Very well," Minerva responded, raising an eyebrow at the young woman. "I suggest that you find a fellow student to discover what you missed in Double Potions. As for your punishment, I want you to come to my office after your last class and help me with some paper work. You are now dismissed."

Ginny nodded, and left the office. A bit shaken by the experience and unsure if she should have reported her Botany professor.

_"It really was nothing,"_ she thought to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny sat down in the common room. Finally, she could _relax_... it felt like ages, really. Professor McGonnagal had her going over more papers than she'd ever _seen_... And, she kept stealing glances at her, but, she didn't say a word, so Ginny just tried to ignore it and power through her punishment, however unfair it seemed…

She looked up, though, when she heard a startled noise from several of the girls in the room, and saw Harry aparating in. She immediately hopped up and ran to him, ignoring everyone else in the room as they began kissing. The scene felt familiar to Harry, and he pulled back a little, smiling.

"Come on, let's go for a bit of air, okay?"

Ginny nodded, and he put an arm around her, leading her outside.

"So, what happened today?"

"That's a silly question; I know that Ron told you."

"Rather you tell me." He said softly.

"All right… he put his hands on my knees, okay? He backed off, though; he took the hint when I told him about you…"

Harry shook his head. "Ron said that he touched you _after_."

Ginny sighed. "I'm telling you, he took the hint, okay?"

"Okay, what else?"

"What, what else?"

Harry looked at her pointedly.

Ginny sighed. "Professor McGonnagal made me do a mountain load of paper work as detention. And kept giving me this weird look. I almost would have rather ventured in the forbidden forest."

"Oh? So did you tell her what happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "It was nothing. Why get him in trouble for something innocent?"

Harry felt himself get angry. "But it _wasn't_ innocent!"

"Harry Potter! You might be my finance' and I love you, but if you think I am going to just let you yell at me and treat me like a child you have another thing coming! I already told you to leave this and you told my brothers. So now if you can excuse me, I am going back to my room and to get some lessons done so I can rest. Even though part of me never wants to see a piece of parchment ever again!"

"Ginny...wait..."

"Go!" Ginny shouted!

She wasn't really mad, but did not want to talk about this anymore either. "Please go Harry. I will send an owl later. Goodnight."

Harry turned around, pissed off, until he heard a soft sobbing noise. He turned back to see Ginny leant against a tree, crying, and he couldn't help himself. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shhh…" he murmured.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his chest, burying her face into his neck.

"I'm sor… sorry…" she hiccoughed.

"No, it's all right…" Harry shushed, stroking her hair.

"I just… it's too much, everything… And, now, here I am, acting like a big ol' girl about it…"

Harry smirked slightly.

"It's okay, Gin; it is." He said, and cupped her chin to make her look him in the face.

The tearstains across her cheeks made his heart ache, and he began wiping her cheek off with his thumb. Closing her eyes, she leant into the caress, and he took the cue to bend down and kiss her. It started out gentle, but, it soon intensified, and there was a mad clawing for removal of clothing.

Unfortunately, there she was, in her bra and uniform skirt, and Harry in only his boxers, when they heard an unwelcome voice.

"It's past curfew."

Ginny stiffened, and Harry's hands quickly slid off of her breasts.

"Now, get off the boy, Miss Weasley, and get dressed." Snape ordered.

Ginny had already started reaching for her shirt, and Harry grabbed for his pants.

"Lookit, Snape, we need to talk…" Harry began.

"Zip up, first, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.

"You're a good guy, I know that." Harry tried. "I know that beneath it all, I can trust you."

"That won't take away your girlfriend's demerits. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"Th-thirty?!" Ginny sputtered. "That's not fair!"

"Get inside, now." Snape ordered.

But, Ginny balked. "No."

"Gin, go." Harry whispered. "It'll be all right…"

"No, I am tired of everyone ordering me around!"

"Miss Weasley, I think I've about had it to here with you today." Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Potter a moment; you go inside."

"Oh, what? Pat the little girl on the head and let the men talk?" Ginny seethed.

Snape grabbed Ginny by the wrist and gave her a sound "swat!" on the bum. "That's enough! Go inside, or there will be _fifty _points instead of thirty."

Ginny huffed, and gave Harry a good dirty glare, but stomped inside. Meanwhile, Snape turned to Harry, who had his arms folded across his bare chest, glaring at his old professor…


	5. Chapter 5

"I am sure you are the reason Miss Weasley missed my class earlier today," Snape began. "Could not wait could you?"

"That is not what is going on!" Harry snarled.

"Someone has a temper. What I do know Mr. Potter that instead of attending Double Potions, Miss Weasley was in the hall way talking to the mid-air, and then mentioned something about Professor Lockhart. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation?"

Harry paused. Ginny did not want the situation with Professor Lockhart broadcast, but, apparently it was making her as upset as it was making him angry.

"He has been sexually harassing her!" Harry shouted before he lost his nerve.

Snape, shocked by the words for a moment, did not say anything at first.

"You don't believe me?" Harry accused. "I saw it myself, and so did--"

"Oh? There were several of you under that cloak after all," Snape mused.

Harry did not feel a need to point out it was, in fact, unapproved vanishing candies.

"I will take that confirmation by omission."

"Do you believe me then Professor?" Harry retorted.

"Tell me more..."

Harry sighed.

"Okay, she was on the train and he sat next to her, and he kept patting her on the thigh. She figured it was nothing, just him treating her like a pub friend, but, I didn't. Then, today, he did it again. Seems to like her legs, apparently. Not that I can argue, she does have nice legs... really nice... all the quiddich, I guess..."

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "Right. Well... anyway, he put his filthy hands on her, and she doesn't..."

"She's embarrassed to report it?" Snape surmised.

Harry nodded.

"Until she does, there isn't anything I can technically _do_."

"Technically?"

"Professor Lockheart has always been a pompous blow-hard. You have my word that I will have my eye on him. Now I would suggest that leave the grounds as soon as you can. Goodnight."

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied.

"I am sure you will want to tell Miss Weasley the same. But remember it's after curfew," Snape replied instead, then he took his leave.

Once Snape left, Harry met up with Ginny, who was still lingering in the halls. "What'd he say?" she whispered.

Harry took a hold of Ginny's two hands.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "It is okay. I ought to be going."

"So soon?" she whispered back, as she leaned closer to Harry so the space between them narrowed. "I don't want you to go."

Harry could feel the warm breath of Ginny's words tickling his bare skin and, too, did not want to leave.

"I don't want to leave either Ginny," he admitted.

Ginny closed her eyes and imagined what she and Harry would have been doing if Snape did not interrupt. The feel of the early Autumn winds touching her shoulders, and Harry caressing her head to toe with kisses, and she doing the same.

"But look at the time. It's after curfew but it's not late. We're not alone," she told Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Rain check then," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back before kissing him tenderly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the next three or four days, Harry was having trouble focusing, but, he knew he had a lot of work to do with his auror training, and that Ginny would have a lot going on herself, with Quiddich practice and school work. The latter of which, Hermione was much more stern about.

"She must prepare to pass her OWLs." She would remind him.

Harry agreed, though it was going against all of his instincts not to be with her right now. Fortunately, today he, Ron and Hermione were taking off early; Hogwarts was having the first Quiddich match of the season, and they were going to watch. Hermione was afraid they wouldn't get good seats, but, Ron made sure--- much to her and Harry's embarrassment:

"Ministry business, comin' through! Move it along!"

"Ronald, _stop it_!" she hissed.

"Hey, got us good seats, didn't it?" Ron shrugged.

Harry shook his head, but couldn't hold back the hint of a grin. Then, the match started. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, just like every first year match, and the crowd was pumped up as the players took the field.

Harry's eyebrows raised as Malfoy slid through the crowd to the front row as well.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Just supporting my old team is all." He shrugged.

"What's the matter? Wasn't it visiting day at Azkaban for dear old Mum and Dad?" Ron snarked.

Hermione elbowed him.

"They may be in prison, but I got off, didn't I, Weasley? What? Too much of a reminder of what you'll never be?"

Ron grit his teeth. "Never be? Some wannabe looser who's still got 1,000 hours of community service owed to the Ministry?"

"At least I've still got some position. Some clout. I'm not some dirt-poor worker bee on the bottom of the heap who's shacking up with a mudblood."

Ron tried to reach across and grab him, but Harry had already elbowed Malfoy in the throat and Hermione held him back.

"Leave it, Ron… He's only grasping at what few straws he _thinks_ he has left."

Massaging his throat, Malfoy glared at them.

"Your girlfriend's not a bad player." He acknowledged in a raspy tone.

Harry looked at him in slight surprise.

"Although, I think the Slytherin bludgers are gonna knock her on that pretty little arse of hers."

Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known…


	6. Chapter 6

"Great game, Ginny."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny replied. "The thanks goes to my beaters as well. "

Harry nodded. "Yes, the bludgers were a bit wild today."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, well, I miss my seeker though."

Harry smiled. "You do now?" he asked wrapping an arm around her.

Ginny nodded. "Sure do."

Harry kissed her.

"Well, I am never going anywhere."

"Good," Ginny replied.

"Anything interesting happen in school today?" Harry asked.

"Not much." she shrugged. "Professor Snape for once taught us a useful potion."

Oh, yeah?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's..." she began blushing. "It's... you take it before... um... so you don't get..."

"_Ohhhhhhh_..."

"Right. Right fiddly to make, though. But, other than that, kind of a boring day."

"So, um, do you... have any on hand?" Harry smirked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment, no." she laughed.

"How about you? How's training going?"

Harry shrugged. "It's been dreck the past two days." he admitted. "Percy has been helping in this portion of the training."

"Oh? He is really into his work, isn't he? But, better since Fudge was forced away," Ginny stated.

"Yes. That is true. I suppose," Harry stated.

"Oh be nice. He's my brother, and that craziness was two years ago," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, Harry, I better get going the game ran late and it's after curfew. I don't want to get detention again..."

Harry nodded. "All right then."

"Can I walk you back?"

"Sure. I think it will be all right."

Ginny stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "Stardrop.", and the portrait swung open to reveal the hole leading to the common room.

Harry walked in with her, and to his surprise, he saw Draco Malfoy, sitting on the couch, waiting.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he glared.

"Got a friend or two in this house." he smirked. "Female, obviously. Waiting for lights out for a little..." and here he made a noise in the back of his mouth that made Ginny roll her eyes.

"Don't be so prudish. You invited Potter."

"He just walked me home and he is an alumni," Ginny added.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Going to try out that new potion are you? Make sure you make it well. I hear it has devastating side effects if not brewed well."

"You watch your filthy mouth, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

"Oh? Well, if you don't use the potion, there are some other muggle ways you could use, I suppose. Unless, of course, you want to put her in the family way before the wedding day."

"I told you to watch your mouth," Harry growled and he punched Malfoy across his big fat mouth.

"You will pay for that Potter," Malfoy shouted. And he took a swipe at Harry who ducked in plenty of time.

"Draco!" a girl's voice called. "What's going on?"

Draco took a handkerchief to his cheek and glared at Harry, "This isn't finished."

Malfoy stalked upstairs and Harry glared at him, fists still clenched at his sides.

"Shhh..." Ginny soothed, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Don't let that prat get to you..."

Harry relaxed only slightly, and turned to face her.

"I don't like him being here."

"Well, obviously." Ginny said wryly.

"I'm serious, Gin; I don't like the idea of leaving and him being here after lights out..."

"There's a simple remedy to that one."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "I suppose that could work. But what of your roommates would they notice?"

"One might. The other will be shagging up with Malfoy."

"Now I definitely want you come home with me. Is the sane roommate trustworthy?"

"I think so...as long as I am back before breakfast," Ginny replied.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and whispered something into his ear. "That can be arranged. I have to get up early myself."

"Oh? Not too early, I hope..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dawn's warm fingers pried Ginny's eyes open, and she woke up in Harry's warm arms. She somehow managed to slide from under him without waking him up, and began getting ready. She was nearly completely dressed when Ron came bounding into the room.

"Hey, Harry, have you seen my--- Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Shhh, you'll wake him!"

"Gah!"

Ron's eyes had traveled over to the bed, and Ginny burst out laughing when she realized that the covers had all been kicked to the floor in the night.

Harry sleepily waved a hand at the noise, but made no effort to move at all. Still laughing, Ginny walked Ron out of the room and into the kitchenette, where Hermione was fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Slept over, did you?" she smiled.

"Warn a person!" Ron huffed. "I didn't need to see that much of Harry!"

"Well, it was a spur-of-the moment decision. He didn't want me to sleep in the same room as Draco Malfoy."

"Umm... what?" Ron stuttered.

"He shags with one of my roommates," Ginny replied nonchalantly as she helped herself to some tea.

"That's just disgusting!"

"Is he there every night?" Hermione asked next.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but she has talked of him before."

"You have to switch rooms!" Ron shouted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He would still be in the dormority though."

"Still? I mean...should overnight guests even be allowed? I mean... he graduated!"

"Oh you are silly," Ginny maintained. "And besides I was here so don't worry."

"Don't worry, she says!" Ron ranted.

"Ron..." Hermione warned.

"No! How'm I not s'posed to worry when she's asleep and all venerable, and _Malfoy_ is there!"

"What do you think he's going to do, Ron? Seriously?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Smother me in my sleep? Put a Snow White hex on me? Come on..."

"He _could_, you don't know." Ron insisted. "Or, even _worse_... there are plenty worse things..."

"Again, I was _here_."

"Well, until you graduate in the summer, you really can't do that every night..." Hermione said tentatively. "You could get into serious trouble..."

"Wasn't planning to, okay?" Ginny said. "Harry was just being silly, and I didn't mind it." she smiled. "It's sweet. But, I'm not afraid of little Draco Malfoy. Never was."

"Good." Hermione said firmly. "Because, he's just an old blowhard. Unfortunately, a blowhard that we're going to have to deal with--- he owes the Ministry service, so, we're bound to run into him, if not have to oversee him at one point or another."

"Don't remind me," Ron muttered.

Just then Harry managed to come out, fresh from the shower and now fully dressed. "Ginny? I wish you could stay for breakfast but I suppose you have to get going?"

Ginny nodded. "But the breakfast smells good."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Harry kissed her good morning. "Ready then?"

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "I am going to help sneak her back, I will be back a in few minutes."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Four days had passed since Harry had last seen Malfoy, which suited him just fine. Unfortunately, that bit of comfort zone was about to end, as Percy entered his office.

"Harry." he said brusquely. "You, Ron and Hermione have to oversee some of the servicers today."

Ron's mouth was suddenly very dry. "H-how many?"

"Just seven." Percy shrugged. "Come on, then. You should like this--- one of 'em is Draco Malfoy."

And, Percy turned and walked out of the office.

"Like it?" Ron squeaked.

"Well, I reckon Percy thinks we'd enjoy bossing him 'round." Harry shrugged.

"Hey..." Ron said, suddenly smirking, "That could be fun.."

"Trust me, Ron, he'll find a way to take the fun out of it..."

Ron and Harry met up with the servicers.

"Good morning everyone. We have plenty of work to go through today that hopefully your hours go by as quickly as possible," Harry began.

"Some of you can help us open the mail. Others can help us clean the west wing. Let's organize into some groups," Ron continued.

After an hour had gone by, Ron, who had been watching Malfoy intently, noticed that he hadn't really _done_ any actual work, just made the pretenses of it.

"Ron, leave it." Hermione whispered to him.

"But, Hermione..."

Harry, however, walked over behind him and stood over his shoulder. "Eh, Malfoy, you've been fiddling with the same two envelopes for the better part of an hour. I'm not signing off your time for that."

"Oh, you're not, are you? Want to keep me around, I suppose?" he drawled.

"Hardly, but, I'm not letting you get off without doing anything." Harry said firmly.

"You know, Potter, I have to admit... you do have better taste than I thought." Malfoy smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Must be a leg man, I reckon, 'cause I've noticed hers... likes to sleep without the blankets most times, eh?"

"That's nothing of your business Malfoy," Harry growled. "I suggest that you get back sorting the letters. If any of the howler's explode, I will add scrubs the walls as part of your duties."

"Oh Potter are you jealous? Is that is why you sneaked Ginny over to your house the other night? That's against the rules you know. "

"Are you going to tell Malfoy? You were there too. Want to add another 100 hours to your time?" Ron replied.

"I don't reckon Potty's gonna add a second on to my time." Malfoy smirked. "See, he won't want to do that... it could cause problems."

Harry frowned. "What sort of problems?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Malfoy sniggered. "Wouldn't be too smart to tip my hand just yet..."

Hermione wisely led Harry and Ron away to their office just then.

"I will deal with Malfoy. You two stay away from him. I mean it. I forbid you to have conversations."

"But, Hermione---"

"_No_, Ron! He's baiting you both, purposely! You're acting like a trio of 15-year-olds, and you'll stop it now!"

Hermione took a deep, bracing breath, and the three of them headed back out.

"... yeah, you're right..." Malfoy was saying to one of the servicers. "She's got a nice arse, but, she's a mudblood, you don't want any of that..."'

Hermione could feel Ron's blood start to boil, and she placed a firm hand on his chest, gently restraining him.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now does it?" Hermione remarked, looking straight into Malfoy's eyes. "I am already taken."

The other servivers looked shocked.

"So I suggest that you all get back to work," she added. "And as for you Malfoy, this Muggle-Born is your over-seer and will continue to be your over-seer until you complete your hours."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry lay back on the couch in his flat; he just wanted to block this day out. He wanted to sleep forever... But, there were nagging, annoying thoughts clawing and biting at the back of his mind, and he couldn't get shed of them. It didn't help, of course, that every single one of the Weasley brothers were there unexpectedly--- not that Harry didn't love them, but...

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts...

Ginny tossed fitfully in the spring heat, the open windows offering little comfort from the sweltering night air. She felt a something warm touch her skin, but it still didn't pull her out of her deep sleep.

"Harry..." she murmured.

And, back at the flat in Diagon Alley, Harry sat straight up on the couch, his eyes snapping open...


	7. Chapter 7

"Ginny!" he gasped.

He did not know what truly was going on but knew enough not to ignore such dreams. Without thinking twice he apparated into Ginny's room where he noticed that her two roommates were missing, but Ginny also was not alone.

There was a man in silk robe and hood standing in front of Ginny's bed. Harry's breath constricted in his lungs, he could not be back, could he? He was destroyed at last. He could not be back, could he?

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the unknown man's back. "Get away from her!"

The man jumped. "I was only watching her," he whispered.

Harry felt his hands turn to fist, and the charge of his wand burned his hand when he recognized the voice.

"Step away from her Lockhart!" Harry snarled.

Ginny gasped awake at the yelling, her body not moving. She saw the hooded figure standing over her, and a quick glance behind her showed Harry was behind her. She drew a deep, shuddering breath, barely daring to move, despite the fact that her sleeveless cotton nightgown was pushed almost to her waist, and the blankets, as usual, had been kicked to the floor.

"Riddle?" she frowned.

"Luminos." Lockheart said, and his wand lit up, showing his face.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, then a feeling of revulsion shuddered over her. She didn't have any time to reflect, however, as the lights suddenly turned on, and Malfoy came in with her roommate, giggling and obviously both a little soused.

"Ginny?" Sue Ellen asked tentatively.

Ginny quickly pulled her nightgown back down to her knees, almost now wishing it were longer, slightly ruffled.

"Could you _not_ bring company in here?" she huffed.

"Look who's talking; you're in here with your boyfriend _and_ a professor!" Sue Ellen shot back.

"See, obviously Potter wasn't man enough to satisfy her…" Malfoy chuckled into her neck.

"I bet you could, Drakie… You're more than man enough…"

"Oh you know it Sue," Draco replied.

Harry would have hurled if he was not so focused on the other man in the room.

"I was dreaming of you Ginny, when I noticed you were not alone. But I never imagined it would be Lockhart in here," Harry began.

He raised his wand as he continued. "I was told to give you the benefit of the doubt. But, no longer. Explain why you are in this room with my fiancée and tell me now."

Draco Malfoy grinned. "Glad we came home when we did," he whispered.

"It is not what you think!" Lockhart stated. "I love her!"

Just in time to hear that last statement was Ginny's other roommate Bethany. "What's -- Oh My God…"

Draco and Sue Ellen however were greatly amused at the display.

"I think this is front page Daily Prophet material here!" Sue Ellen shouted excitedly.

"You what?!" Harry shouted, as he could feel his temper and patience evaporating.

Ginny, though, directed Harry to the expression on Lockhart's face.

"Something really strange is happening here."

Harry looked closely at Lockheart's eyes, and kicked the bedpost.

"Great!" he snarled. "Just bloody fucking _brilliant_! He's been enchanted!"

"That's a good thing, though; then, it wasn't completely him."

"No, _not_ a 'good thing'; it means I don't know who's behind it now! I can't just beat him and be done with it!"

"Take him out of here." Ginny advised. "Take him to Professor Snape or something… He will help."

"Snape? Help Potter?" Malfoy jeered.

"Helped me enough with Voldemort, didn't he?" Harry said evenly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny and Harry made their way down the dark halls. Ginny held Lockhart's hand by the wrist, which made Harry incredibly uneasy. He held Ginny's other hand firmly. Ginny was handling this situation much better than he would in her shoes. Draco and Sue Ellen followed close behind. Bethany agreed to the cover back at the dorm, but she still had no idea what was going on. She was not sure she wanted to know.

"You two don't need to come," Ginny snarled through her teeth. She kept her voice at a stern whisper. "And if I were you Malfoy, I would leave before you get charged for trespassing."

Draco laughed such a threat off.

Snape's eyes flickered in annoyance as the four teens brought Lockheart to his chamber door.

"Miss Weasley, while I understand it is the middle of the night, perhaps a dressing gown would be more appropriate? Or, does appropriate exist in your personal dictionary?"

"He came into my room!" Ginny hollered.

"Which 'he', because I see three of those. Miss Stevens? Go back to bed."

Sue Ellen did not need to be told twice; she raced off.

"Lockheart. He tried to crawl into bed with me." Ginny admitted, the words giving her skin a hot blush. "But, Harry thinks he's been enchanted. See, he popped in because he realized what Lockheart might be up to---"

"And, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, he sleeps in there half the time because he's shagging Sue Ellen."

Malfoy shrank back at that...

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Snape continued.

"Help?" Harry replied.

"Leave him in here with me," Snape ordered. "Go back to bed Miss Weasley. And Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I implore you to go home."

"But I want to be with her Ginerva!" Lockhart protested.

Snape stared at him in disgust. "Do you even know what you are saying? She's a student. And an underaged one at that! But I supposed someone enchanted you. But, who, or what?"

"Do you think you can figure it out? Help him?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take care of it one way or another, now go to _bed_, Miss Weasley." Snape said, yanking Lockheart into his office before slamming the door shut behind them.

"Come on, Ginny." Harry said quietly, leading her back to the room. "Malfoy, if you don't go away, I'm going to hex you into next year." Harry growled.

"Right." Malfoy sneered. "Big, bad Harry Potter... Thinks he's king of the fucking universe

"Get over it, already, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. "Geez, why don't you just unzip and grab the measuring tape?"

Ginny blushed deeply; she really _had_ been living with too many boys for too long, and her hand flew to her mouth.

Harry's eyes snapped open wide in surprise, but, he kissed her forehead. "Go to bed. I'll be there shortly."

"You're staying?" she asked in a whisper of surprise, still burning with the embarrassment of her mouth running away with her.

"Well, at least until this mess with Lockhart is resolved. And I have a feeling Malfoy won't leave. Does he really spend much time here?"

Ginny made a small smile. "Yeah, but he really doesn't try anything with me honest. And if it really bugs me I sleep in the common room."

"You shouldn't have to do that," Harry whispered.

Ginny shook her head.

"You two are so sickening!" Malfoy shouted.

"They leave!" Harry shouted back.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell Sue Ellen I will see her this weekend" and he apparated away.

Harry walked into Ginny's room to see her fixing the curtains around her bed. Her two roommates, Bethany and Sue Ellen, were looking at her as though she had three heads.

"I don't believe he was enchanted." Sue Ellen sniffed.

"Yes, Sue Ellen," Ginny said wearily, "_Lots_ of forty-five year old men are interested in 17-year-old girls..."

"Well... yeah..." Sue Ellen shrugged.

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear it." Ginny said, fixing the curtains so that she had total privacy when she would get into bed. "Come on, Harry."

Bethany made a little gaspy noise when Harry climbed in, but, Ginny didn't care. She snuggled right up to him and began kissing him.

"Wait, wait..." he whispered, "What if they hear us?"

"Then, be quiet." Ginny smirked, reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

And, Harry lay back, pulling her to him, needing to do this, almost to reclaim her...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day Ginny kissed Harry on the lips waking him up.

"Good Morning," Harry mumbled.

"Good Morning," Ginny replied. "I don't want you to leave but I have to get ready for Breakfast. Do you have to be at work?"

"I can come in late...maybe," Harry replied. "But maybe it I can catch a lead?"

"Maybe you should let Harry leave before we get in trouble?" Bethany replied in the background.

"Oh shove off Bethany, Sue-Ellen has guys in here all the time and you never said anything!" Ginny replied, annoyed.

"What?!!" Bethany shouted.

Ginny shook her head. "She's a flake. But she means well. You should go. I will be okay. I will sent an owl if I need you."

Harry didn't want to leave, but, he knew he didn't have a choice. He used his wand to quickly zap his clothes on and aparated out of the room.

Ginny sighed, feeling light and satisfied.

"Sue Ellen has _boys_ in here?"

"Well, to be fair, _one_ boy mostly..."

"Oh, that's just unseemly!"

"Yes, and considering it's Draco Malfoy---"

"Him? He's cute.'

"Ew."

"What? He is... Anyway, that doesn't make it right. And, you shouldn't have Harry in here, either. Did you take a potion before he... stayed the night?" Bethany asked, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

Ginny's eyes popped nearly out of her sockets. Of course, she had not... With everything else going on, it hadn't occurred...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Later at breakfast, an announcement was made, "Due to a recent emergency, Professor Lockhart will not be able to teach Botany tonight. All students that are scheduled to take Botany today are to report to the library for that time period."

But Ginny's mind was still distracted. She forgot use protection. She knew Harry was faithful to her and he to her, but she didn't take any precaution to prevent getting pregnant. She counted the months in her head. She shouldn't show right away... It might be all right. What was she thinking?! Not only was she not married but she was still in school.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Sue Ellen asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry, I just spaced out. Not enough sleep I suppose."

"Oh yeah... I still have a hangover from last night," she agreed.

The morning bell saved Ginny from needing to make another comment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Around lunchtime, Ginny finally could not stand it anymore. She snuck out and took her broom to the Ministry's office and walked in.

"Gin? Everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Fine, fine." She said dismissively. "Just wanted to talk to Hermione about something. Girl stuff." She said, looking pointedly at both him and Ron.

"All right, we're out." Ron said, standing up.

And, Harry kissed her gently before walking out the door with Ron. Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at her quizzically.

"This is odd. What is going on?"

"Hermione… what do you think would happen if I were to get pregnant?"


End file.
